


This Is Love

by HopeIsEverything94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Jealous!Harry, M/M, One Shot, What am I doing, i dont know what i should do here?, oblivious!Louis, okay im done now, very tiny itsy bit Ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsEverything94/pseuds/HopeIsEverything94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the captain of the football team, most popular guy in the school, he is in love with Louis Tomlinson and he fails in showing Louis exactly how he feels. Louis Tomlinson is a glasses wearing, oblivious boy who has no idea what Harry is trying to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first one-shot in the One Direction fandom. I have no idea if you guys will like this. But I really hope you will. Also, if you like this please let me know. It will mean a whole lot to me. Oh and I take prompts if you guys are interested.

This is the day, Harry thinks, this is the day he will finally talk to Louis. All he has to do is walk to Louis’ side of the cafeteria during lunch and say hi. Maybe even more than hi. It shouldn’t be that bad right? Harry is one of the most popular kids on school, so him saying hi to someone is okay. He can say hi to anyone he wishes to, other people be damned. Its just that this is not just anyone, its Louis Tomlinson. The Louis that Harry has been falling for, for almost two years. The same Louis with the bluest of eyes Harry has ever laid his own jade ones on. Louis who loves to read, to go to the silly theatre shows the school puts on, the same Louis who wears those black rimmed glasses that really shouldn’t look so sexy on anyone. But then again, Louis isn’t just anyone. Sometimes it takes Harry by surprise. How much he actually feels attached to Louis. Besides, he doesn’t even know the guy. Well, at least not personally. Not that he doesn’t want to. It’s just that he’s scared. That’s funny isn’t it? Harry Styles, captain of the football team, is scared of the shy Louis Tomlinson. That’s it, Harry thinks. He sits up in bed and rubs his eyes out. He stands up and walks straight to the bathroom that’s attached to his bedroom. He takes a long, hot shower and steps in front if his closet mirror. He takes a long look and then says out loud: ” You’ve got this. You are Harry Edward Styles. Son of Anne Cox. Captain of the footie team. And you are brave dammit. You will talk to Louis Tomlinson today.” ” So I take it that today is the big day then?” Harry let out a not very manly shriek he will later deny when asked about. He turns around holding his hand above his heart to calm it down. And locks eyes with the blue ones of his best mate Niall. ” Goddammit Niall. How many times do I have to tell to not sneak up on me like that. Jesus christ.” Niall lets out a bark of his famous laugh and then replies with a shrug before continuing the more important subject of the matter. ” So you’re finally making a move on him? For real this time?” 

Harry looks at him with an incredulous look on his face.“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that this is not the first, nor second, not even the third time that I’m catching you talking to the mirror-you about how you’re going to sweep Louis off his feet.” 

” I’m not gonna sweep him off his feet. It’s too early for that. I’m just gonna say hi to him.” 

“Why?”, Niall says in a whiny voice, ” I mean you’ve been drooling over him from the minute you saw him.” 

” Because A: that would be totally creepy and B: I don’t even know if he is attracted to my gender.” 

” Oh he’s gay alright.” Niall says with a smirk.

” How on earth would you know?” 

” Well, young Harry, if you would have gone with me to the store on Saturday like I asked you to. You would have seen Louis on a date with a guy. Or it could have been a girl, if it is a girl then she is very manly and Louis probably hasn’t figured out yet that he is in fact attracted to guys.” 

” Louis….was on date? Like an actual date? What did the guy look like? Was he good looking? Did he look better than me? Did it look like there would be a second date? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? In fact why didn’t you call me the second you saw them? I would have gone over there and-” 

” Dude, calm down! I don’t know okay. I don’t have the answers to any of your questions. The only thing I know is that they were having coffee at Starbucks and the guys last name is Malik.” 

” You know his last name, but not his first name?” 

” No, I don’t. And the only reason I know his last name is cause I saw it on the cup he was drinking of.” ” Malik? I don’t know that name? Does he go to our school?” 

” You don’t know half the names of the students that go to our school. Look…I don’t know this Malik guy okay? Now hurry up, Liam is waiting for us outside and you know how he gets when we’re late.”

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

There’s a soft knock on the door before it silently opens. “Louis, honey? Are you planning on skipping school? Or aren’t you feeling well?” 

Louis turns his face into the pillow and grunts: “No, I’m going to school. Why?” 

“Oh, well just because it’s already 8 am and Zayn is already here to pick you up.” 

The blue-eyed boy jumps out of bed and turns to his mom. “MOM!! Couldn’t you have woken me up before it was 8 am? Oh my god, I’m gonna be so late.” He runs to the bathroom and quickly washes his face. He runs back to his closet and puts his pants on at the same time he puts his shirt on. He jumps around to get his jeans over his not so small bum and bumps his foot against a chair and tumbles to the ground. All of a sudden his mom laughs so hard she has tears falling from her eyes. She bends forward and puts her hands on both her knees to keep her from falling completely over. Louis just looks at her with a glare and through his teeth says: 

“What is so goddamn funny?” 

“Language honey. I’m so sorry. You’re not late. Its barely seven-thirty. You have plenty of time. Don’t worry.” 

Louis furrows his brows and hisses: “You better leave this room this instant.” 

“Oh, aren’t we sassy today.” 

“MOM, LEAVE!” And with that she turns around and runs out of the room all the while laughing. Louis turns around so that he is laying on his back on the ground and lets out a deep sigh. Now what on earth is he supposed to do? He’s already dressed…well almost. He stands up and fixes his dark red trousers and his typical striped shirt and walks to the mirror to fix his hair and glasses. Maybe he should get contacts? Hmm, no he’s too damn lazy to put them in every morning just to take them out every night. And besides it’s not like he has someone to impress. He wishes he had someone to impress and for someone to try and impress him. Perhaps someone with curly hair and green eyes?

God, Louis, you’re so pathetic. Harry doesn’t even know you exist. And besides Harry is probably as straight as a line and then there’s you who is probably as straight as a banana. Oh well, just one more year and then it’s off to college. Just be happy you have a friend now. Yes that’s right. Louis has finally found a friend in the tan boy whose name is Zayn Malik. Louis had the job to direct the new transferred kid through the maze that’s called their school and they had hit it off instantly. So they decided to hang out Saturday. Why Zayn wants to hang out with someone like himself is a mystery. Seeing as Zayn is an all laid-back and leather jackets wearing guy. He should be hanging out with the popular crowd. Including the curly-haired boy who’s name shall not be named. Not that Louis is complaining. He could do with another friend besides Stan and Hannah. Louis is pulled out of his mind when the doorbell rings, meaning it’s Zayn and he is here to pick Louis up. He walks down the stairs and when he’s at the last one he hears his mom yell: “Lou, babe. Zayn is here.” 

“Yeah I know. I’m coming.” 

“Oh god please don’t. Not in front of your mom, you're not.” Louis gasps at Zayn’s comment while his mom just laughs and waves a goodbye before leaving for work. “Mate, you can’t just make jokes like that in front of my mom? You don’t even know her.” 

“Oh please, she looks awesome. And besides she laughed, it’s you who is shocked.” 

“Can we just go?” 

“ Fine.” Zayn huffs.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

Zayn pulls the keys out of the ignition and gets out of the car. He look at Louis who is already walking ahead of him and says: “ Come on? You can’t possibly still be mad at me?” 

“I’m not mad at you. I just remembered that the library is getting this new book today and I want to have it before all the copies are gone.” 

“There is now way all the copies will be gone. You’re probably the only one who knows that they come in today and also the only one who uses that book pass without it being mandatory.” “Whatever Zayn.” 

“Look out—-“ 

Before Zayn can do anything about it Louis’ books are all over the ground and Louis himself is apologizing and picking them up. Zayn walks over to the boy that bumped into him to give him a piece of his mind when all of a sudden the boy with the curls bends down and starts talking. “No, no. Don’t apologize. It was entirely my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Come on let me help you.” 

“It’s okay, really. I should have stepped out of your way.” The curly haired boy stops moving all of a sudden and stares at Louis, who has picked up all of his books and is staring straight back at the boy. The taller boy talks in a softer voice: “Why would you say that?” Wait. Is Zayn hearing that right? Is that hurt in his voice? It can’t possibly be? He recognizes the taller lad. That’s Harry Styles, the most popular kid in the school. Shouldn’t he be laughing at Louis? Or bullying him? Instead it looks like Harry is actually sorry for doing this to Louis? Zayn snaps out of the train of thoughts when he hears Louis speak up again. 

“Just cause you’re.. you know. Never mind, I have to go.” And with that Louis stands up and leaves to enter the school. Zayn wants to move and go after him but it seems he is stuck watching Harry’s face fall with every step Louis takes in the opposite direction. When the doors close behind Louis’ frame Harry shakes his head a few times, gives a small smile to Zayn and walks off muttering something like:

“Stupid, stupid. So so stupid.” 

Its then when Zayn realizes it. Harry Styles has a crush on Louis Tomlinson. 

Well if this isn’t the most interesting second week of school he has ever experienced. He has already figured out what’s probably one of the biggest secrets this school has. But why hasn’t Harry made a move yet? It’s not like Louis would reject him, seeing as his crush on Harry is just as big. Well, Zayn thinks with a mischievous glint in his eyes, it looks like he has some things to do.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

“You should have seen him. He was terrified. It was like he was afraid I would eat him or something. I can’t do this. He’ll probably think I’m planning his assassination if I talk to him.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic Harry.” 

“Niall, I am not being dramatic. That’s the worst part. How am I supposed to get his attention now?” 

Niall just shrugs and goes back to his full plate of whatever disgusting food the canteen-lady prepared for today. 

“How are you supposed to do what?” 

Liam says while sitting down on his usual spot next to Harry. He puts his food down, then throws his muffin towards Niall who is looking at it with hungry eyes. After swallowing his food down, Niall answers before Harry does. 

“He wanted to talk to Louis today, but then earlier he bumped into him and apparently Louis almost shat his pants because he is so afraid of Harry. So now Harry is afraid that if he talks to him, he’ll think that Harry is playing him.” 

“Aah I see. Looks like you’ve gone and dug yourself another hole, young Styles.” 

“Liam, you’re not helping. What should I do. HELP ME!” 

“Fine. Why don’t you just start by showing him you’re not that bad of a guy, cause obviously you’re not.” 

“And how do I do that?” 

“Just smile at him from time to time. Offer him a wave or something or when he needs help.” 

“I should offer him a wave when he needs help?” 

“No, help him when he needs help. God Harry do I need to spell everything out for you?” 

“Guys……That probably won’t do any good.” Both Harry and Liam look at Niall when he says this. Harry with a concerned look on his face and Liam with a scowl that can be heard when he says: “Why not?”

All Niall does is nod his head towards the other side of the canteen. The two boys turn around and have a clear view of Louis laughing at something the guy next to him said. But that’s not what captures Harry’s attention, what does is in fact much worse. The tan boy with the ridiculously huge quiff has his arm around Louis’ shoulder like it’s been there for ages. Slowly, the green-eyed boy turns around and hisses through his teeth: 

“Is that the same kid that you saw having coffee with Louis?” 

“Uuhmm.” 

“Just answer the question, Horan.” 

“Yeah. Yeah that’s him.” 

“ Fan- bloody –tastic. Why on earth does he have his arm over Louis’ shoulder? Why isn’t Louis shaking him off? Who the hell does that guy think he is? He can’t just do that? He needs to back the hell off.” 

“Harry, mate, calm down. It’s not like you and Louis are actually dating.” Liam looks at Niall with eyes twice their normal size and Niall just looks like he wants to take back what he just said. Harry just lets out a growl and jumps up from his seat making the two boys jump. Liam is the only one who dares to speak: “Where are you going?” 

“ Anywhere but here.” Harry hisses out before taking giant steps out of the canteen. Once the doors close behind him Harry’s mind starts wandering all over the place. Picturing Louis and that guy going on dates, holding hands, he even pictures them sharing kisses and cute glances and…. NO. He won’t go all the way there. It’s probably nothing. Probably just a friend. Friends do that right? Niall and Liam have their arms around him all the time. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just that they were so close. Way too close for Harry’s taste. He looks up to see where he ended up. Of course. He is standing outside and he has a clear view of the place where he bumped into Louis this morning. The universe hates him. It really does. His heart jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and immediately locks eyes with the brown ones of Liam. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Look, they’re probably just friends okay? Just don’t give up now, okay?” 

“Why not?” Harry sighs. 

“ Because you’ve come this far. I mean, even after two years you still can’t keep your eyes off of him. That has to mean something right? Just promise me that you’ll at least try. And when you find out that Zayn is indeed his boyfriend I will stop pushing you okay?” 

“Fine. Wait, Zayn? That’s the guys name? How do you know?” 

“ We were paired up during this stupid assignment for English Lit. He’s actually a very nice lad.” 

All Harry does is glare and that’s all it takes for Liam to apologize: “I’m sorry, did I say a very nice lad? I meant a total wanker.” 

Harry’s lips turn up a little bit when he says: “Yeah that’s more like it.” 

Together they walk back into the building to go to class.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Louis lets out another deep sigh before saying: 

“But why do you want to go? There’s not even a game? It’s just practice.” 

“I’m just very interested in how they play. Come on Lou, where is your school spirit?” 

“I probably dropped it along with my athletic skills.” 

“Very funny, now lets go. We’re going and that’s final.” 

“Honestly Zayn, this is getting ridiculous.” 

“What is?” 

“The fact that you have been glued at my side for the entire day. Is there something wrong?” 

“Not at all. I just want to hang out with you. You are my only proper mate in this god forsaken school. And I want some quality time. How about we make a deal. If you go with me, all you have to do is sit next to me. You can read or write or whatever you want.” 

“And what do I get in return?” 

“I’ll go with you to that stupid Shakespeare play the school is showing Saturday.” All Louis does is narrow his blue eyes at Zayn. 

“Why are you looking at me like that.” 

“It’s weird, how much you want to go see the footie team practice. But I can’t argue with you coming along to that play.” “So…..” 

“So, we’ll go to stupid practice.” 

“ You, Louis Tomlinson, are awesome.”

Zayn puts his arm around Louis shoulder for the millionth time that day. Louis has noticed that today Zayn is being a lot more affectionate than he was last week. But maybe that’s just how he is. Besides, Louis himself is very affectionate towards people so he can’t really say anything about it without being a hypocrite. They stop walking and Zayn is taking off his jacket. 

“Why are you taking off your jacket?” 

“Because I’m burning up.” He hands the jacket to Louis who just grabs it and looks at it as if it’s some cryptic message. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” 

“Wear it”, Zayn simply says. 

“Why on earth would I want to wear your jacket?” 

“It’s not a matter of wanting to wear it Lou. It’s a matter of you having to wear it, because if I just put it down it will get all crinkly and I can’t do that to my favorite jacket. It means too much to me.” 

Louis just looks at the jacket and Zayn looks at Louis. After a while Zayn says: “Would you please just wear it?”

“Whatever.” Louis says before putting the jacket on. The things he does for his friends is unbelievable. What are people gonna think when they see Louis of all people in a leather jacket. Then again, no one really notices him, he thinks. They walk up the stairs to sit on the bench in the middle. He looks out on the field and sees a guy just making a goal. He looks at the jersey number and sees its number 17, that means its Harry. Just great, Louis thinks, before grabbing his book and leaning against the bleacher behind him. He misses Zayn smirking at him and then looking at Harry, he is too focused on his book.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Harry steps out of the group hug he was caught in after scoring. He doesn’t even know why they’re so happy, it’s just practice. But he’s not complaining. It’s always nice to get some recognition. The second he steps out he wishes he could rewind and stay in that hug until practice ends. Somehow his eyes always seem to find the feathered hair boy, even though his blue ones are never on him. At the moment he is not very pleased with that gift he perfected over the months. Because this time, it’s not a laughing Louis he sees or a studying Louis. No. He sees a Louis reading a book, wearing a stupid leather jacket that Harry could have sworn he saw on Zayn not even two hours ago. He looks at Zayn to see him smirking at him. Wait? Does Zayn know? That’s impossible. Harry shakes that thought out of his head, when he realizes that he’ll probably smirk at everyone if he has Louis. One thing he can’t shake off is the burning feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and is currently taking over every single atom in his body. He recognizes this feeling. He has been feeling it the whole damn day, while looking at Louis and that Zayn boy who seems to be stuck at his side. But now, it’s much stronger. He vaguely hears the whistle, indicating that practice has started up again. But all he can think about is Louis and Zayn sitting on the bleachers. Mocking him and his inability to man up and tell Louis straight how he feels. Maybe he can persuade Louis into thinking that he himself would be a much better boyfriend than the one he currently has or almost has or wants to have. Yes, that is what he is going to do this practice. He is going to make Louis notice him. He signals Niall over and the blond haired boy comes running to him.

“Whats up?”

“Look, Louis is sitting over there and I was wondering if maybe you would like to help?” 

“Help with what?” 

“Help me get his attention.” 

“Dude, are you serious? You want me to help you in making him notice you? What is this? One Tree Hill?”

“Please? I’ll buy you Nando’s.” 

“Done!” 

“I’ll help too.” 

Harry turns around and sees Liam smiling at him. 

“Thanks you guys. You truly are my best mates. So what is the plan?” 

Niall just laughs and Liam shakes his head. 

“What? We need a plan right?” 

“No”, Liam says firmly, “me and Niall need a plan. You just need to play along. Because, as much as I love you Harry, you cannot act. Not even to save your life. So just wait for the sign.”

“And what is the sign?” Niall and Liam walk away and Niall yells over his shoulder: “Oh you’ll know.”

He looks back up to the bleachers and what he sees makes his vision blur. Zayn is resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. He fists his hands so hard he can feel his knuckles turning white. He sees the ball rolling his way. He takes it in and runs with it towards the goal and kicks it with all his strength. Probably not a good idea judging by the grunt the goalie, Matt, makes. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees him fall down and holding his hand against his chest, but all Harry can focus on is Louis and Zayn. All of his teammates go over to see if Matt is okay and Harry walks over to him to apologize. 

“Mate what was that all about? Did I do something wrong to you?” 

“No, Matt. Look I really am sorry. It’s just that I got caught up in thinking about something that sort of pissed me off.” 

“Sort of? Harry, mate, this was full on fury.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah you said that already, it’s okay. No worries. I probably just need some ice.” Matt walks to the sidelines and in his place comes Ed who immediately says: “ I hope you’re not planning on kicking like that again? I’m very fragile.” 

Harry chuckles at that and replies: “Don’t worry, I’ll keep it in.” 

He walks back to his place on the field and signs to Liam to hurry up with his plan. Liam just gives him a smile and mouths that he has to calm down. After about five minutes Liam comes running at him and Harry hears him say something like: “Sorry.” Harry gives him a confused look before he is no longer looking at Liam but looking up at the sky with a faint pulsing pain in his back. He sees Liam’s face hanging over him and then he hears him say:

“This is the sign.” 

Then Liams face is being replaced with the face of coach Cowell. “Styles, you okay?” 

“ Yeah, coach. I’m fine.” 

“Wait, coach.” Cowell looks over his shoulder and says: “Yes Horan?” 

“Maybe Harry should go to the nurses office? Just to be sure?” 

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea. Why don’t you take him?” 

“I’m sorry coach. Practice is over and I really need to get going.” 

The coach looks around and notices that the whole field is empty. “Well, what do you expect me to do about that? I have to go too. He is your friend, just take him.” 

“Don’t worry coach, I believe that Liam is taking care of it.” Harry looks in the direction Niall is looking in and sees Liam talking to Zayn and Louis before Louis stands up and walks along Liam onto the field. They walk up to Harry and then Harry can’t do anything but to make sure he is not drooling. “Payne, what are you doing and what is this kid doing here?” 

“Well, coach, this kid just offered to take Harry to the nurses office, because both me and Niall have to leave. Right now. Isn’t that right Niall?” 

“Yeah, definitely. We got…stuff to do. Bye now.” Coach Cowell lets out a deep breath and says: “Well Harry you’re lucky this kid is nice enough to help you. Go now, and I expect you back tomorrow with a full report.” 

After that he walks off, leaving Louis and Harry on the field. Harry still being on his back. He looks up at Louis to see him looking at his feet. Is he really that frightening? Harry clears his throat and says: “Hi.” 

Louis then looks at Harry and answers: “Hi. So…uhm…can you stand up on your own or do I need to help you?” 

“Uhm I think I can do that alone.” Harry slowly sits up, but has to pause cause he feels a shot of pain going through his whole back. He lets out a painful groan and with that Louis is on his knees beside him and putting his own two arms around Harry’s waist to help him up. When Harry is finally on his feet he looks down to Louis and whispers: “Thank you.” 

Louis just smiles at him. “Come on. Lets get you checked out.” They walk in silence to the nurses office and its while they are walking that Harry notices that Louis is actually a few inches shorter than he is. He never even noticed it before. Somehow this makes Harry fall for Louis even more. When they’re almost at the nurses office Harry decides to put an end to this silent misery. “I really am sorry for earlier this morning. I was talking with Niall and I didn’t see you.”

“That’s okay. I was talking to Zayn so I guess we were both not paying attention.” Harry can’t help but flinch at Louis saying Zayns name out loud. It sounds different coming from him than it did coming from Liam or Niall. “Right, Zayn.” 

“No, Zayn is my friend. My name is Louis.” 

“I know.”

“You know?” 

“No I mean, just that…well I….sometimes in class the teacher says your name and….like….I have a memory and…..My name is Harry.” God, can he get more stupid, Harry thinks while mentally slapping himself. 

“Yeah I know your name.” 

“You do?” Harry says with surprise in his voice. “Well yeah, it would not be very smart to not know the name of your schools footieteam captain.” 

“Right. That’s what I am.” 

At this point they are standing in front of the nurses office. “Well I guess you can take it from here?” 

“Probably.” 

“Okay, well feel better.” 

Louis turns around and before Harry can think about it he is yelling out his name.

“Louis!” 

Louis stops walking and turns around. With a smile he says: “Yes?” 

“I was wondering if maybe, you would, you know if you want. If you would want to go-“ 

“LOUIS!!” And Harry has never wanted to murder someone so badly before. He turns to the source of the voice and sees its Zayn. 

“Oh there you are. I was waiting for you. You said you’d be right out. Come on we don’t have much time.” Harry has to talk himself into not punching Zayn straight in his face.

“I’m sorry, Zayn. I’m coming. Well, I hope your injury is nothing too serious, Harry. Goodbye.” 

“Yeah, bye. And thanks.” 

“No problem”, Louis says with a smile. 

Harry just looks at the retreating backs of the one he wants to punch and the one he just simply wants.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

The next day Louis is in class, sitting next to Zayn and trying to ignore the green eyes he feels on him. “Lou. Why is Harry looking at you?” 

“I don’t know, Zayn.” 

“Maybe he has a crush on you?” 

Louis snorts at this, earning a glare from the teacher. “Yeah right, and I am worldwide famous popstar. He is probably just deep in thoughts and I happen to be in his view.” 

“Yeah, in deep thoughts about you.” Louis’ reply gets stopped by a stern voice 

“Tomlinson, Malik. One more word and you’re both getting detention. Understood?” 

The two boys nod their heads and when the teacher turns her head to the blackboard Louis whispers: “I never got into trouble before, so thank you.” Zayn just shrugs and gives him a smile.

 

On the other side of the class is Harry. Who is staring at Louis hoping that he’ll catch his eye. He knows he probably looks like some creepy stalker but at this point he doesn’t even care. He needs to talk to Louis or at least tell Louis about how he feels about him. Maybe he can go old school? He could write a note and then throw it to him. With a smile the green-eyed boy rips a piece of paper out of his notebook and starts writing: 

Dear Louis,

It’s me, Harry Styles. This will probably look very weird and you’ll probably think that this is some kind of prank, but please believe me when I say that it’s not. I just really want to tell you something I have been wanting to tell you for over two years now. And right now this seems like the only way I can without freezing up or being interrupted. What I want to tell you is that I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind from the second I saw you reading in the library. You were reading this old Shakespeare book and you were just so beautiful. So what I really want to say is that I would really like to take you out on a date. So? Will you?

I should probably put empty boxes down here with a yes and no option so you can check it, but that would be taking it too far. So how about if it’s a yes you smile at me and if it’s a no you’ll just frown at me and shake your head.

Harry folds the letter four times and then aims and throws it towards Louis’ desk. Unfortunately Harry’s hand-eye coordination needs some work. So the paper ends up under Louis’ desk without him noticing. So Harry just keeps his eyes on the paper in the hope that somehow Louis will see it and open it.

………………………………………………………………………….. 

 

When the bell rings all of the students stand up and leave class. Louis bends down to grab his bag when he sees a little piece of paper. He grabs it and puts it on his desk. He then continues to put his books in his bag, he pulls his bag on his shoulder and grabs the piece of paper. Should he unfold it? It looks fairly new, there’s no dust on it. So maybe it was meant for someone today, obviously not for him. His only friend was Zayn, and if Zayn wanted to say something he’d just say it. With that thought in his head he walks over to the bin and throws the piece of paper in it. He walks out of the class, completely missing the fallen look on Harry’s face.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

It’s Friday and Harry is desperate. He has been trying to talk to Louis for days now and nothing worked. After the note he tried waiting at Louis’ locker, but he didn’t show up. According to the owner of the locker next to Louis’ he never comes by and probably takes all of his book with him. So that didn’t work out. Niall and Liam told him to just go for the straight approach. Just walk up to him and say everything that’s on his mind. Well that’s easier said than done. Where on earth is he supposed to find Louis in this school. The school has the same size of Hogwarts, well maybe not that big. 

Harry sits down on one of the benches outside when the final bell rings and waits for Louis to step outside. After half an hour of watching people get out of the school there is no sign of Louis, nor Zayn for that matter. Harry’s mind starts drifting off to the things those two could be doing, it is just about to go into a darker place when he sees Zayn walking out of the building all alone. No Louis with him. Harry narrows his eyes at him, and waits a little while longer. He looks out to the parking place and sees Zayn getting in his car and starting it up. So, Louis is not with him today? But he could have sworn he saw Louis walking in the hallways. He quickly stands up and runs towards Zayn. He stops right next to the driver’s seat. Zayn looks up at him with raised eyebrows while Harry signals him to roll the window down. Before the window is all the way down Harry is already talking: 

“Is Louis still here? Where is he?” 

“Why?” 

“I need to talk to him?” 

“If this is one of your popular kids games than jus-“ 

“No it’s not anything like that, look I just really really need to talk to him. Can you just tell me where he is?” 

“Well, I would think that you would know where he is seeing as you’ve been drooling over him since I got here.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Just think about it, mate. It’s Louis we’re talking about here. Where could he be if there are no classes?” Harry is silent for a minute before the light bulb in his head goes on. “The library.” 

“Bingo.” 

“Thanks, mate.” 

Harry turns around and walks off but stops when he hears Zayn say: “About fucking time.” 

He wants to ask Zayn what he means by that but Zayn is already driving off to god knows where. The curly-haired boy slowly makes his way down the empty hallways towards the library, thinking how he is going to say what he wants to say. But before the perfect speech pops up in his mind he is already standing in the doorway of the library. He walks to the old woman behind the counter and is about to ask her if she’s seen Louis but then backs away. He already sees a pair of Toms peeking out of a big bookcase at the back of the library. With slow and half-steady steps Harry makes his way towards Louis. When he gets there he sees Louis sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall with a book in his lap. Louis still hasn’t noticed him, too caught up in his book. So Harry decides to just sit next to him. He slides down the wall till his bum hits the ground and then he looks at Louis to see him already staring up at him. He feels a blush creeping up so he quickly says:

“Hi Louis.” 

“Hello Harry.” 

And then they’re just staring at each other. Blue eyes meeting green ones. And they stay like that, both not interrupting the comforting silence. Well at least its silent outside, but in of Harry’s mind everything is loud and just LouisLouisLouis. So he takes one deep breath and then whispers: 

“I really like you.” And how Harry wishes he had a camera right now, although he’s probably never gonna forget the way Louis’ eyes grow twice their size while his mouth just hangs open. Louis closes his mouth again and clears his troath before saying: “What do you mean?”

Harry just looks at him and repeats: “I really like you.”

“I heard you the first time. What does that even mean?” 

Harry blinks once and then tilts his head to the side. He looks all over Louis’ face before settling his eyes back on the blue ones of Louis. 

“It means that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the very first time I saw you sitting here reading Romeo and Juliet two years ago. It means that I’ve been thinking about how it would be to take you out on dates. It means that I’ve been thinking about how it would feel like if I kissed you. It also means that I really really want to kiss you right now.” 

Louis thinks he might faint, this can’t possibly be happening right? This is Harry Styles, he wouldn’t be interested in someone like Louis. His mind goes empty when he sees Harry’s face coming closer to his own. He feels Harry’s breath on his lips when the younger boy whispers: “Would you stop me if I kissed you right now?”

All Louis can do is shake his head, because he would never stop Harry from kissing him.

 

Harry edges closer and with every inch he feels his heartbeat pick up when all of a sudden his lips are touching the older boys lips and his heart just stops beating all together. He feels a rush going through his entire body the second he touches Louis’ soft lips. They are even softer than Harry ever imagined they would be. They fit perfectly on his. Like two puzzle pieces, and Harry knows how cliché that sounds but it’s just so very true. He doesn’t want this to escalate so quickly so he ends the kiss but he barely moves his lips away. He slowly opens his eyes and sees that Louis’ eyes are still closed. And when they open, Harry’s breath gets caught up in his throat. The blue eyes, he loves so much, are shining so bright that Harry has to blink a few times. They are both staring at each other and Harry wants to say something so he clears his throat once, twice before he gets the words out. 

“Do you understand now?” 

Louis just nods before he closes the distance between their lips again. And Harry can’t help but sigh against Louis lips. To say Harry’s shocked when he feels Louis run his tongue against his lower lip is an understatement, but it doesn’t stop Harry from allowing Louis entrance. Harry’s hands cup Louis’ cheeks while Louis’ buries his hands in Harry’s curls. They are both fighting for dominance when Louis puts one of his legs around Harry’s waist and sits on his lap, straddling him. And now Louis has the upper hand sitting higher than Harry. So Harry lets Louis win the fight and lets him lick every inch of his mouth. They break apart and Louis looks at Harry with a small smile and says:

“I like you too.”

Harry smiles and leans back in for another kiss when an awkward cough interrupts them. They both look up and see the librarian looking at them with a smirk. She points to her watch and says: 

“ The library is closing, so could you take this somewhere else?” 

They both nod their heads and stand up. They don’t utter a word but when Harry puts out his hand for Louis to hold onto Louis gives him his biggest smile, with his teeth and crinkles showing, and puts his hand in Harry’s bigger one. 

When they step outside into the cool air Harry stops walking and turns to Louis. He steps closer until both their chests are touching and rests his forehead against Louis’ and puts his arms around his waist. Louis, in turn puts both his arms around Harry’s neck.

They stay like that for a while when Harry says: 

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that.” 

“Something tells me for about two years.” 

Harry laughs at that and says: “Smart-ass.” 

Louis then takes a step back, but his arms remain on their spot, he looks up to Harry and says: 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that..uuhm..kiss in the library, but would it be….horrible of me to ask where it leaves us? If there even is an us. I just mean that it’s not everyday that someone comes up to me saying they like me.”

 

Harry’s smile fades and in its place comes a rush of pinkness on his cheeks. He looks down to their feet and lets out: 

“Well, I want there to be an us. You have no idea how much I want it. But it really depends on what you want, you know considering.” 

Louis dips his head down to look Harry in the eyes when saying: “Considering what?” 

“You know, Zayn. I thought the two of you had like something-“ 

Harry gets interrupted by Louis’ loud laugh. 

“Wait you thought that me and Zayn were like an item or something? No, we are not. No, no, no. Oh god no. EW.” 

“A simple no would have sufficed.” Harry grunts. 

“Why would you even think that Harry?” Louis says with a softer voice. 

“Just you two were very close and Niall saw the two of you out and then you were wearing his jacket at practice and you guys just seemed very close is all I’m saying.” 

“There is nothing between me and Zayn. Trust me.”

“I do. So would you like to….uuhm…be with me?”

“But Harry, I already am with you.”

“No, I mean like for real. Would you like to be my, you know, boyfriend?”

“I would like that very much.”

“Good.”

“Good. Now are you planning on keeping me here all night or can I go home?”

“Should I walk you home?” 

“Only if you want to.” 

“I would love to, Louis.” 

Harry starts walking and releases his grip on Louis’ waist only to put his left arm around Louis’ shoulders while Louis puts his right arm around Harry’s waist. After a few steps they start talking.

“Can I ask you something Harry?” 

“Sure.” 

“What brought this on you, today? Like, why did you wait two years to talk to me?” 

“Uhmm, because I didn’t know if you’d like me the same way or even my gender. And it’s not just today you know. I have been trying this whole week.”

Louis looks up at him with raised eyebrows and says: 

“This whole week? When?”

“Well for starters that morning when I bumped into you, I may or may not have done that on purpose. And then there was thee falling incident during practice and you taking me to the nurses office. I also wrote you a note during class, which you so rudely threw out and then I waited at your locker yesterday, but to no avail. So today my friends told me to just use the direct approach and to man up and tell you.”

Halfway through the story Louis stopped walking and just stared at Harry. How could he have missed all of those things. Jesus Harry practically threw himself in front of his feet. When he notices that Harry is looking at him with a concerned look he stands on his toes and plants a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. He stands back on his feet and says: 

“Well, I’m glad you listened to your friends. And I’m sorry for throwing out that note. Maybe it will still be there on Monday.”

“Why would that even matter?” 

“Because, Harry, I want to read it.” 

“Sure, I’ll look with you.”

“Thank you.” 

Without noticing they had already arrived at Louis’ place. So standing in Louis’ front yard they turn to each other and Louis knows that this will probably break or make him but he has to know.

“Harry?” 

“Louis?” 

“Who do you want to tell that we’re together? Or don’t you want to tell anyone? Cause I’m not very good at keeping a secret and now that I know that the feelings I have for you are mutual I don’t think I can stop looking at you or kissing you for that matter and-“ 

His mind goes completely blank when Harry’s lips are on his, far too soon they leave part again and Harry is staring in his eyes with all kinds of emotions in his eyes and Louis is speechless. Harry pecks him on the lips again and then says: 

“I want everyone to know that you’re mine. Do you?”

“ Am I yours?” 

Louis asks with closed eyes. Without hesitating Harry answers: 

“Yes.” 

Louis opens his eyes and asks: “Are you mine?” 

Again, Harry answers in the same second: “Yes.”

“Then yes. I want everyone to know too.” 

Before Louis knows what happens the front door opens and he hears his mother’s voice: 

“Louis Tomlinson stop snogging that boy in the cold and bring him in so I can properly meet him.” 

“O MY GOD MOM GO BACK INSIDE!” 

He hears the door close and rests his head against Harry’s chest. 

“I’m sorry about her, I honestly don’t know whats wrong with her.” 

Harry just chuckles and says: “She looks very kind and besides I think I can manage meeting my boyfriends mom.” 

Louis looks up at him in surprise and lets out an embarrassingly high-noted: “Really?” 

He clears his throat and tries again: “I mean. Really? Already?” 

“Yeah, why not.”, Harry says with a shrug. 

And with that Louis drags him inside his house and walks to the kitchen where his mom is. When she hears Louis’ cough she looks up and a grin appears when she lays eyes on Harry. 

“Mom, this is Harry. Harry this is my mom.” 

Harry steps up and offers his hand.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Hello, Harry. My name is Jay. So what is your relation to Louis?” 

“Uhmm, well I’m his boyfriend ma’am.” 

“Oh well in that case.” 

She tugs on Harry’s hand and envelops him in a hug. When she lets him go she catches sight of his curls and then her eyes start to gleam. 

“Wait, wait. Harry it seems you have curly hair.” 

“It seems that I do.” 

“Oh boobear is this the same guy with the curls I heard you talk about?” 

Harry turns to Louis with a smirk on his face and Louis feels his face heat up. 

“Mom! Seriously? Come on Harry, you probably have to get home.” 

Harry laughs at Louis’ obvious discomfort, waves a goodbye to Jay and throws a ‘yeah of course’ when she tells him to come by more often.

When they arrive at the front door Harry stops and turns to Louis. 

“Louis? Would you maybe…like to go on a date with me. Tomorrow?” 

“I would love to. Now get your ass out of here before I decide I want to lock you up in my room.” 

It takes another twenty minute before Harry leaves between kisses and exchanging numbers. When Harry does leave, Louis closes the door and leans his head against it. Letting out a happy sigh he turns around and runs to his room before his mom stops him and asks all sorts of embarrassing questions about him and Harry.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

Harry walks up to his house with a huge smile on his face. That same smile brightens when he sees that Liam’s car is parked in front of his house. With a sprint he runs to the front door and opens it. He runs up to his room and sees Niall and Liam yelling to each other about some game they’re playing. All Harry says is: 

“Louis is my boyfriend.” 

Then all of a sudden the telly gets turned off, the controllers get thrown away and both boys turn to look if Harry is pulling one on them. Harry just looks at them with the same love sick smile he’s been wearing since he kissed Louis. 

“Holy shit Liam. He has actually done it. He finally grew a pair.” 

Niall stands up and runs toward Harry to hug him. Liam follows quickly and whispers into Harry’s ear: 

“I told you not to give up.” 

“Thanks Li. And you too Niall. If I didn’t have you I would have probably lost it ages ago.” 

“No problem, mate. It was no problem for us, was it Niall?” 

“Oh please, speak for yourself. If I had to hear another speech about how blue Louis’ eyes are I’d have probably offed myself.” 

“Thanks Ni. I do need your help one more time though.” 

“With what?” 

Both Liam and Niall reply. 

“Well I asked Louis out on a date tomorrow and I have no idea what to do.” 

…………………………………………………………………………..  
Saturday arrived a little too soon for Louis. He didn’t have an outfit picked out. Should he wear stripes with one of his many colourful pants and TOMS. Or should he go simple with just jeans and a button-up. He doesn’t know what to do with his hair. Should he wear it in a quiff, or do a fringe or just his out of bed look? He doesn’t know, because he didn’t know what Harry had planned for them. So he decides on texting Harry:

From: Louis

To: Harry

Is there a dresscode for the date you have planned?

xLouis

 

From: Harry

To: Louis

Nope, just wear what you want to wear. I’m sure you’ll look good.

Harry.x

 

Well, that didn’t do anything for Louis’ nerves. Because now he knows that Harry expects him to look good. He sits in front of his closet for a while before deciding on some white trousers, a navy-blue striped shirt and a pair of black suspenders hanging down. He decides on wearing his hair swept to one side with a slight fringe. He rolls up his trousers and walks downstairs only to be met with the five pair of eyes looking at him. His mom and his sisters burst out in wolf whistles and the young twins just scream out that Louis has a date. Louis ignores them and pulls out his phone to text Harry that he’s ready:

From: Louis

To: Harry

I’m ready? You gonna pick me up anytime soon loverboy?

xLouis

 

From: Harry

To: Louis

I’ll be there in five minutes, boobear.

Harry.x

 

Louis groans at the nickname Harry has picked up from his mom. He sits down in the kitchen with a glass of water just staring at the time on his phone, while still ignoring his mother and sisters talking about him and his date.

True to his word, Harry rings the bell after five minutes. Before any of the crazy people he lives with get to the door he’s already there and pulling it close behind him. He fixes his glasses and stares up at Harry and explains:

“I have crazy people living in there so it’s best if we leave now.”

“No, hello-kiss?” 

Louis smiles at him before standing on his toes to give Harry a small but firm kiss on the lips. When they break apart, Harry grabs his hand and leads them to his car. He opens the door for Louis and then walks around the car to get in himself. Once seated and buckled up he starts talking: 

“So have you figured out where I might be taking you?” 

“No, I have not. At first I couldn’t get my mind off of it, but then I realised that it didn’t matter.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because it’s not about the place we are going to, but about the person I’m going with. And I am quite pleased with that part so the where-part is just a minor detail.” 

“You shouldn’t talk like that when I’m driving.”

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s impossible for me to kiss you while driving a car. And I really want to kiss you right now.” 

“Yeahh, you really shouldn’t be talking like that while you’re driving cause I might just crawl into your lap and kiss you and that will not help us at all. So lets change the subject. Where are you taking me?” 

“Still not telling you.” 

“Is it far away?”

“No, in fact we’re almost there.” 

Louis looks out of the window and is suddenly aware that they are at their school. 

“You’re taking me to school? That is so romantic. You’ve really outdone yourself here Haz.” Louis says sarcastic.

Harry parks the car and gets out, he walks to Louis’ side and opens his door for him. Once Louis is outside and his door is closed, Harry pushes him back locking Louis’ body between his own and the car. 

“No, I’m taking you to the schools Shakespeare play.” 

“That’s today? I completely forgot. How did you know?” 

“Well, when I asked my friends to help me plan a date they asked me what you like so I said that you like Shakespeare and then Liam told me that the school had this play and now here we are.” 

“You are kind of adorably perfect.” 

“And you are kind of very kissable.” 

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” 

Before attaching his own lips to Louis’ , Harry takes a step closer so that their bodies are perfectly aligned and then he dips down his head and immediately plunges his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis lets out a surprised gasp before kissing back. They stay like that for a while until Harry pulls back and whispers: 

“We’re gonna miss the play if we stay like this.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

“I do. I want to show you off. Now come on.” 

“Wait, Harry. The entire school is probably in there, don’t you mind?” 

Harry gently raises his hands to cup Louis’ face. 

“I meant what I said yesterday. I want everyone to know that you’re mine, okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and then lets his hands drop from Louis’ face only to grab one of Louis’ own hands. They intertwine their fingers and walk into the building together. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
